Inocentes Palomitas
by geminisnocris
Summary: Serie de historias de los santos dorados en sus años de infancia que cuentan las grandiosas bromas del santito de Cáncer a sus compañeros
1. Chapter 1

Para no perder la costumbre estos personajes no me pertencen son de Kurumada, pero en mis sueños son todos miiiiooosss

_"Días soleados como esos solo se aprovechaban en un río"_ era el dicho del pueblo de Rodorio en días calientes, y seis pequeños caballeros de oro que no pasaban de los cinco años no se quedaban atrás, con el permiso del Patriarca, las recomendaciones de Arles y al cuidado de los gemelos y Aioros, nada podía salir mal.

Así que sin más que esperar, emprendieron el camino emocionados, Milo y Camus de la mano de Kanon, quien a cada rato los separaba cuando el francés se hacia el sordo antes las miles de historias fascinantes que salían de la boca del futuro escorpión, Saga cargaba a Mu en sus hombros y con su otra mano tironeaba de Shaka que de vez en cuando tropezaba por sus cortas piernas, por otro lado Aioros conversaba con su hermanito y el siempre bien portado Alde, más atrás dos renegados y un educado español arrastraban los pies tras la comarca.

Una vez instalados, los mayores buscaron la parte menos honda del río y se instalaron.

—Saga—llamo el arquero—olvidamos la merienda.

—Rayos Aioros… tendremos que ir por eso, abriré un portal a otra dimensión y la buscaremos ¿es en tu templo verdad?—pregunto mientras sacaba los paños de una mochila.

—Oigan—interrumpió Kanon—no pensaran dejarme con estos enanos ¿verdad?

—Hermano es solo un momento…

—Vamos Kanon… ellos se portan bien—replico el castaño.

De repente el gemelo menor observó a lo lejos un grupo de doncellas y sonrió.

—Si tienen razón… vayan, vayan tranquilos—sonrió mientras su hermano entrecerraba sus ojos, usualmente las discusiones con Kanon eran épicas, pero bueno tal vez estaba madurando.

Sin perder un minuto más de su valioso tiempo, Saga y Aioros se desaparecieron por el portal, y Kanon por su parte sentenció a Mascara Mortal para que no perdiera de vista a los niños, mientras el cortejaba a las chicas.

—Solo será un segundo—decía el gemelo al italiano que levantaba una ceja.

—Esos piccolos son…

—Te regalaré las revistas de chicas lindas

— ¿Lo prometes?

Kanon sonrió estrechando la mano con el joven de la cuarta casa.

… … …

— ¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar a los más chicos?—preguntó Afrodita sentado junto a Shura con una caña de pescar.

—Un trato es un trato—dijo el italiano abriendo campo entre ellos.

De donde estaban sentados, Ángelo tenía una vista hermosa del riachuelo, y de los santitos que jugaban a sumergirse y perseguirse por todo lado, de repente sacó de su bolsillo uno de esos objetos curiosos que compraba en las tiendas a escondidas de Shion y con ayuda de algún soldado, sonrió y se levantó, dispuesto a fastidiar un rato a los menores.

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto extrañado el pequeño sueco.

—Quiero ver de cerca que hacen los enanos—dijo y pensarlo más inició camino hacia ellos, Shura y Afro se tiraron miradas de duda y esperando alguna diablura de parte de su amigo decidieron unírsele.

… … … …

Media hora después Saga y Aioros regresaban de su búsqueda implacable con la merienda, la cual tuvieron que hacer a escondidas del Patriarca, que si los veía en las doce casas le daría un colapso nervioso al saber que sus preciados doraditos estaban en el rio y con Kanon.

Justo cuando abrían paso por uno de los arbustos escucharon unas risas y murmullos que reconocieron de inmediato, con suavidad se bajaron hasta quedar ocultos entre la alta maleza para escuchar mejor.

—¡ Ángelo ¡—exclamó Mu con sorpresa — ¿porque la tienes tan grande?

—Y no solo eso mira…—decía el italiano—si me la jalo se hace mucho más enorme.

Todos los niños se asombraban y hablaban del tamaño y la forma.

—A ver… hagamos una competencia, la más enorme gana—soltó el de la cuarta casa victorioso—ahora quiero que todos la saquen, yo las revisaré.

… … … …

_Aioros estaba que se moría de la cólera, Ángelo siempre haciendo que los más chicos tuvieran esas ideas raras, Saga lo jaló cuando vio su intento en ponerse de pie y colocó un dedo en su boca._

_—No digas nada… veremos hasta donde es capaz de llevar esto Mascara Mortal—Aioros asintió y bufó a su lado._

_… … … …_

—Ángelo… no crees que están muy chicos para que…—decía afrodita angustiado—luego se la creen y tendremos problemas

—Naaa—contestaba el italiano mientras los colocaba en fila y caminaba frente a ellos.

—Muy chica—dijo frente al Leoncito que estalló en furia.

—Muy gruesa—replico frente a Milo.

—Ja ¿vieron?… la más gruesa de todas—dijo el griego inflando su pecho.

—Muy pálida—le dijo a Mu—y corta también.

—Oye…—replico el carnerito—la saqué lo más que pude.

—No es suficiente no me ganas—le reprochó el italiano, luego volteó hacia el brasileño— pero por tu tamaño pensé que sería un monumento—dijo frente a Aldebarán mientras negaba con su cabeza —en fin… no ganaste.

—Cielos que difícil… —dijo el joven tauro rascando su cabeza.

—A ver saca la tuya Camus— el niño negó—vamos galo, dicen que los franceses la tienen enorme… ¿no quieres ganar?—pregunto Ángelo con una ceja levantada.

—Me parece algo tonto—replicó el francesito de brazos cruzados.

—Vamos Cam ¿cómo a mi si me la enseñas?…—reclamó el escorpión.

—Porque tú te lo buscas… me niego…no, no y no.

—Tú la sacas y yo la jalo… así ganamos—rio el griego.

—No Milo… esos juegos no me gustan…—dijo sentándose al lado de Aioria que estaba desilusionado.

—BAaa ya que… a ver tu Shaka, date la vuelta y muéstrala—dijo el italiano al niño que estaba de espaldas a todos.

—Jamás…—chillo en hindú sin girarse—Buda no lo permitiría.

—Vamos Shaka yo la mostré—le decía Mu— no es nada del otro mundo, todos tenemos una.

—Si Shaka vamos, muéstrala…—decían en coro mientras el rubio negaba con sus ojos cerrados.

—No… son unos impuros—replicó el rubio inflando sus cachetes.

—Bien, ya basta al cabo y que no lo habíamos metido en la competencia—dijo el italiano cansado de rogar

— ¿Ángelo?—interrumpió Aioria— ¿podemos tocártela mientras te la estiras una vez más?

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin que nadie que lo pudiera detener Aioros salió al rescate de su hermanito quedando con la palabra en la boca, mientras delante de él los seis más pequeño le tocaban una lengua plástica a Ángelo, que los había engañado para que hicieran el mayor esfuerzo es sacar la suya._

_—Lo siento era una broma…—se carcajeó el italiano soltando la cosa de hule que tenía en su boca al verle la cara a Aioros._

_— ¿Una lengua de goma?… —se carcajeó Saga._

... ... ... ...

**FIIIINN**

**Me inspire luego de ver unos fanart de los pequeño dorados en devianart... gracias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2

El cabro sirena

La clase de mitología para nueve de los doraditos a cargo del santo de Altair los había dejado aparte de sorprendidos un poco confundidos con el signo de Shura, entre comentarios y risitas caminaban en silencio hasta el jardín principal a tomar la merienda de media mañana, los más pequeños que aún no pasaban de los cinco años se sentaron juntos mientras que Ángelo, Afro y Shura se sentaban en las bancas en silencio observando de lejos la algarabía infantil.

El pequeño lemuriano y Milo se habían mantenido distante de toda la conversación, con su mirada fija en el vacío y su merienda entera en sus pequeñas manos.

—Oigan…—interrumpió de repente el hindú— ¿Qué piensan?

—El signo de Shura… es tan raro—dijo el pelililia.

—El mío es un insecto—habló el pequeño escorpio—pero el de Shura…

—El mío es el rey de la selva…—replico orgulloso Aioria integrándose en la conversación.

Camus y Shaka se mantenían callados, los de ellos estaban representados por hermosas doncellas, Alde solo los observaba y sonreía.

No mas lejos y con su pícara sonrisa el italiano creaba un plan para molestar de nuevo a los más chicos, escuchó la singular conversación y no dudó un segundo en intervenir.

—El signo de Shura es el famoso cabro sirena…—grito desde la banca donde se encontraba sentado.

Todos los más pequeños voltearon a ver, Camus levanto una de sus cejas y negó.

—Eso no existe…—exclamó el galo—la mitología nos dice que…

—Mitologia… mitología…tu que sabes…

—No hay ningún libro que hable de un ser con ese nombre—replicó el francés de brazos cruzados.

—Eso es porque tú no has leído ningún libro italiano—sonrió sintiéndose ganador.

Camus abrió sus ojos y calló, Milo que se encontraba en medio de la discusión y meneaba su cabeza de uno a otro de los niños se adelantó hasta hacerse justo en frente de pequeño cáncer.

— ¿Y tu si sabes que es un cabro sirena?—preguntó con su ceño fruncido el griego.

—Claro que si… ¿quieren saber?—todos asintieron.

—Ángelo… por lo que más quieras… deja de…

—Ya Afro…—calló al sueco que se aproximaba con su mano—no creo que una historia los vaya a asustar ¿o sí?—preguntó el italiano clavando sus ojos principalmente en el pequeño y tímido Mu blanco fácil luego de Shaka.

—Estamos esperando—soltó el francés dispuesto a engrandecer sus conocimientos.

—Bien… resulta que cuando io vivía en Italia con la mia mamma teníamos que cruzar en una góndola junto a un hombre el rio hasta llegar al pueblo mas cercano, pero una noche mientras llevábamos las compras una criatura nos volcó, io sentí como algo sujetaba mis piernas, luego mi mamma me sacó del rio con su brazo ensangrentado, pero el gondolero jamás logro salir, al dia siguiente encontraron solo la mitad de su pierna… y el policía nos comentó que se trataba de un ser demoníaco llamado _cabro sirena_ que vivía en los ríos y que es un demonio que puede trasladarse a donde halla agua, puede pasar por los tubos y llegar hasta cada uno de sus templos.

Todos los niños con su ceño fruncido lo observaban atemorizados, tras de ellos Shura solo negaba y Afro abría su boca consternado, primero porque Ángelo no vivía con su mamá y segundo la facilidad de hacer caer a los más chicos en sus tontos inventos.

—Niños…—exclamó Shion que entraba en el jardín con los cuatro mayores haciéndolos casi brincar.

—Maestro…— el primero en correr hasta él fue su pequeño pupilo con sus esmeraldas cargadas de agua.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Shura? ¿Axel?—preguntó el patriarca cargando al pelilila y acariciando la cabeza de Shaka y Milo que lo rodeaban.

—Ángelo les contó una historia de terror maestro— contesto el educado español, el sueco solo asintió.

El patriarca clavó sus rosados orbes en el joven cáncer, quien solo sonreía de manera inocente, algunas veces le parecía ver a Manigoldo en su pura esencia.

—Bien y ¿qué les contaste?—preguntó Aioros que sostenía a su hermanito.

—Nada importante… solo una leyenda urbana de mi país.

—Dice que el signo de Shura se llama cabro sirena y que come gente y vive en los ríos—contesto el francés con toda la información recopilada—aparte que se traslada en las tuberías de todo el mundo…algo completamente imposible—pensó para sí mismo—ciertamente maestro me parece una bobería de lo más ridícula.

Shion sonrió ante el comentario del pequeño acuario, luego levanto uno de sus puntos, ya esta era la quinta vez que tendría que dormir con Mu o escucharlo pegar cuatro gritos desde su habitación, o sino atender a los caballeros de oro a media noche con sus atemorizados pupilos, esto tenía que acabar de una forma u otra, así que esa noche le daría una pequeña lección al joven de cáncer.

—Son solo cuentos…—dijo el cansado patriarca mientras se sentaba en la banca a narrarles la verdadera historia de la cabra con cola de pez.

… … … …

La noche llegó y con ella el temor de los más chicos.

—Hora del baño—dictó Aioros a su hermano que veía con desconfianza la bañera.

—No quiero…

—Aioria no me obligues…

—El cabro sirena querrá comerme…

—Eso no… haaa—suspiro resignado mientras se adentraba en el baño junto a su hermano.

… … … …

—Shaka… ¡Shaka!—llamaba el regente de virgo a su pequeño pupilo—tienes que ducharte estas sucio y sudado…

—No… la cabra sirena… maestro… puede estar esperando por un bocado sagrado—dijo con sus zafiros abiertos de par en par.

—Vamos de una vez—dijo cargando al rubio que pataleaba—nada de sirenas deformes te bañas y punto.

—P…pero maestro…

—Nada de peros… aunque te tenga que llevar al Ganges te me bañas ya…

… … … …

—Buenas noches caballero de Acuario—exclamó desde la entrada del onceavo templo el maestro de Milo mientras lo cargaba en su hombro—espero no importunarte, mi alumno no quiere bañarse y yo estoy realmente agotado para una pelea tan boba… sería posible que…

—Adelante —dijo el aun caballero de Acuario, un inglés de formidable estatura—Camus está apunto de bañarse también.

Ni bien terminada la información el pequeño griego se lanzó de brazos de su maestro y corrió hasta los privados de acuario, al abrir la puerta encontró a su amigo en la tina observando sin parpadear el agua.

—Mon ami …Apenas se asome tú le lanzas unas agujas y yo le congelo las escamas y los pelos—dijo con su aire altivo el galo mientras el griego asentía.

… … … …

En el templo de Tauro no hubo problemas, Alde venia de una cultura rica en leyendas y cuentos de terror—una mas una menos—pensó orgulloso mientras tomaba tranquilo su baño mientras su maestro preparaba la cena.

—Anque…—susurró cerrando de golpe el tubo—no debería de confiarme.

… … … …

El templo del patriarca la situación no era muy diferente, una, dos, tres doncellas tras de un pequeño pelilila que se reusaba rotundamente a colocar un pie en el enorme balneario del patriarca.

—Mu, estarás conmigo—decía el cansado patriarca al verlo pasar corriendo delante de el con las jovencitas detrás.

—No… esa cabra pescado vendrá y me comerá…—gritó para desaparecer de un lado a otro.

Bendito el día que le enseño la habilidad de tele transportarse de un lado a otro.

Finalmente tras casi una hora de persecución el pequeño lemuriano logró ser bañado y dormido bajo una serie de cuentos y arrullos por parte de las doncellas que lo cuidaban.

Ya era demasiado, otra broma de mal gusto por parte de ese pequeño bandido y de seguro le daría un infarto o un derrame, ya con más de doscientos años encima no estaba para esos trotes, se sentó en su cama y por un momento meditó.

—Saga y Kanon…—pensó en voz alta y de inmediato se puso de pie rumbo a la casa de geminis.

… … … …

El reloj marcó las dos de la mañana y un ruido fuerte en la casa de cáncer despertó al pequeño italiano, se rascó su cabeza y camino al baño, pero al salir piso una sustancia viscosa y color verde.

—Que asco…—dijo mientras se limpiaba sus pies.

Luego escucho un ruido en la cocina, unos platos se quebraron y el ruido del tubo mientras se abría.

— ¿Maestro?—preguntó mientras tragaba grueso— ¿le pasó algo?

Camino hasta la cocina y sin pensarlo encendió la luz, un horrible animal con cola de sirena y cuerpo y de cabra estaba en la pila comiéndose las sobras de la cena.

—La cabra sirena—musito y el animal giro para clavarle sus enrojecidos ojos en él—no… no puedes ser—grito para correr hacia la salida que parecía nunca llegar.

—¿Así que tú eres Ángelo?—preguntó el animal acercando sus dientes a la cara del pequeño, mientras lo atrapaba con sus feas manos.

—S s si—tartamudeó—pero tu no puedes existir…

— Enserio ¿y por qué?

—Por que todo lo que le conté a los bamabinos era mentira…—contestó agitado—ONDAS INFER… INFER…INFER "Padre nostro que estas en los cielos santificado…"

_Tras una pared el patriarca sonreía, junto a él seis somnolientos doraditos se despabilaban frente a tal escena._

_—Su ilustrísima—interrumpió el santo de Altair—no cree usted que…_

_—Aun no es suficiente Arles…_

_Casi con congoja el caballero de plata suspiraba._

— ¡Ah, así que eres un mentiroso!…—grito el animal casi en su cuello—me gustan los mentirosos.

De repente los más chicos comenzaron a rogarle al viejo lemuriano piedad por Ángelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron frente al italiano a defenderlo.

—No te comerás a Angelo…—grito un decidido escorpioncito sacando a relucir con torpeza su uña rojiza.

—Primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros—le siguió el Galo haciendo caer unos copos de nieve, los otro asentían elevando suavemente su prematuro cosmos.

Angelo limpio sus lágrimas y se colocó frente a los chicos.

—Primero sobre mi cadáver antes que le toques un solo cabello a los piccolos—grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El extraño animal sintiéndose acorralado y asustado corrió hasta desaparecerse por la puerta del templo dejando a su paso una señal verde viscosa.

—Suficiente—se dejó oir la voz del patriarca—Saga y Kanon, ya pueden parar la ilusión, bien hecho… en cuanto a ti jovencito—señaló al pequeño italiano— te darás cuenta que a tus compañeros les importas mucho y no merecen que los fastidies de esa forma, contándoles historias que los hagan estar atemorizados…

—Si maestro—asintió suavemente mientras aun agitado el pequeño italiano los observaba, de repente todos se abalanzaron a él abrazándolo y sonriendo.

Entre tantos gritos el aun santo de Cancer se despertó frotando sus ojos, luego de un gran bostezo se aproximó hasta la multitud que llenaba su casa.

—Su ilustrísima… ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada importante joven Marcus, solo le daba a Ángelo una lección sobre mentiras.

Todos soltarón una carcajada, desde Aioros hasta el mas pequeño al fin estaban tranquilos de haber descubierto la verdad sobre el cabro sirena, pero la algarabía duró muy poco, pues de la oscuridad de la entrada del templo un par de conocidas voces ingresaban discutiendo.

—Tú tienes toda la culpa… vez ya todos están despiertos—decía Saga mientras entraba a la habitacion seguido de su hermano— ¿para que querías buscar esas cadenas oxidadas?…

—Para darle un tono más macabro a la ilusión—se rio—Maestro—saludo efusivo al viejo lemuriano.

— ¿Saga? ¿Kanon?... ¿pero si ustedes están aquí?—preguntó el confundido patriarca.

Todos abrieron sus ojos de manera desmesurada mientras un sonido muy parecido al de una cabra se dejaba escuchar por todo el santuario, inmediatamente los mayores se vieron adornados por los pequeños que buscaban brazos y piernas para colgarse y refugiarse.

…

— ¿Crees que los asustamos?—preguntó el peliceleste mientras retiraba una espantosa mascara

—Claro Afro… con eso respetaran mi signo mucho más—rio el español.

—Buena idea la del sonido ¿Cómo hiciste?

— ¿Sonido?...

Fin…

Gracias por leer… "mas adelante sabran de nuevo del cabro sirena"


	3. Chapter 3

Las canicas de Ángelo

Si en ese momento hubiese portado su armadura, el joven italiano ya hubiese hecho un hueco en el marmolado piso de su futuro templo, con sus manitas en su espalda el pequeño de ocho años caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de un ya fastidiado sueco que no hacía más que bufar, y es que el haber perdido sus más preciadas canicas en las manos del benjamín de la orden lo tenía con su humor alterado.

—Acepta de una vez por todas que perdiste con todas las de la ley, Mascara Mortal—soltó el pequeño pisciano.

Ángelo detuvo su paso y se acercó con su entrecejo fruncido haciendo que su mejor amigo se echara un par de pasos hacia atrás y se sonrojara de manera divertida mientras el otro le presionaba su frente con el índice—No rosita…—dijo entre dientes—recuperaré mis canicas a como dé lugar…—cruzó sus brazos sosteniendo con una mano el tabique de su nariz.

—Deberías escuchar al maestro Shion cuando está dando clase de geografía¿sabes?—reprochó recuperando su compostura—así no tendrías problemas en apostar, mira que perder ante Milo…—bufó mientras levantaba una ceja y acomodaba su ensortijado cabello turquesa—eres increíble Mascara pero…

La mano del italiano se levantó abruptamente interrumpiendo sus palabras y al mismo tiempo pidiendo silencio, sin previo aviso tomó a su amigo de la camisa llevándolo tras los pilares de cáncer, frente a ellos un par de doncellas comentaban entusiasmadas sobre una pequeña feria en el pueblo de Rodorio.

—_Tienes que venir al pueblo Emelce…—_comentaba con emoción una de ellas—_hay una adivina que lee el futuro y ese tipo de cosas…_

_—__No creo en esoterismo Malvie…_

Las voces y risas de las chicas se perdían entre los muros grisáceos del enorme templo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Mascara Mortal—lo tengo…—dijo mientras caminaba con su amigo a rastras hasta los privados de cáncer.

**_—_****_x—_**

—Esto no me parece gracioso Ángelo—reprochó indignado Afrodita mientras su amigo lo vestía como una bailarina traída de la india— ¿Por qué yo tengo que vestirme de mujer?

—Por qué pareces una niña—contestó entre carcajadas—vamos Afro… toma esto como un vale para sacarte de cualquier apuro.

—Como si me metiera en tantos problemas—murmuró soplando un rebelde mechón que caía sobre su rostro justo encima de su respingada nariz—¿Y cuál es el plan, señor ideas geniales?

—Veras—dijo Ángelo de brazos cruzados apreciando su creación mientras recorría en círculos al sueco—Milo camina con las canicas entre su ropa interior… como sabe que yo las quiero, no las deja en el templo, y aunque me las ganó legalmente, le dije que si las observaba fuera de su alcance me las dejaría y jamás se las iba a devolver…—explicó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y acomodaba ahora un velo sobre la cabeza del sueco— ahora tú te harás pasar por una adivina y le dirás que te las muestre y listo…las tomare y saldré corriendo, ahora solo esperame cerca del pueblo, dile a Shura que te ayude a levantar una tienda y yo llevaré a Milo, cuando lleguemos solo actúa y le pides que te muestre las canicas—Afrodita asintió pesaroso y caminó recogiendo su vestido—_que aún no estaba seguro ni de su procedencia, pero Mascara siempre se las ingeniaba para sacar cosas como Gadget de un sombrero, o en su caso del templo de cáncer_.

**_—_****_x—_**

En la explanada del octavo templo Milo jugaba con Camus—o por lo menos lo intentaba—una curiosa partida de ajedrez, donde el galo llevaba la delantera con tan solo cinco años.

— ¡Bambinos!—llamo el italiano haciéndolos respingar—¿Qué hacen?

—No viniste a quitarme _MIS_ canicas ¿cierto?—cuestionó dudoso el pequeño griego.

—No… para nada—contestó Ángelo con inocencia mientras se sentaba en las gradas del templo junto a los niños—más bien quería invitarlos a venir conmigo a Rodorio y disfrutar de una feria…—contó con una sonrisa ganándose por completo la atención del pequeño escorpión.

Por su lado el francés con su usual desconfianza, recorría de arriba abajo su compañero de entrenamientosbuscando una buena razón para no acompañarlo, a sabiendas que aunque él dijera que no Milo jamás le haría caso y terminaría por seguir sus pasos, no paso mucho para que encontrara algo inusual en Ángelo_¿Dónde estaba Afrodita?_

_—_ ¿Dónde está Afrodita?—preguntó el galo de brazos cruzados poniéndose de pie—siempre está contigo, son como el _tiburón y la rémora_—replicócon su aire intelectual—no pueden estar separados—levantó su mentón superioridad y cruzó sus brazos.

—He… pues, No puede venir… su maestro no lo deja… hoy—contestó el italiano tratando de no hacer algún cambio en su rostro y provocar más la desconfianza del galo, Ángelo nunca era tan cordial para saciar dudas—por eso te… los estoy—se corrigió— invitando.

—No iremos contigo a ningún lado…—resopló Camus el travieso flequillo que se acumulaba en su frente.

—Vamos Cam…—rogó el pequeño griego viendo de uno a otro—solo será un rato…

—No me parece seguro…

—Bah, dejalo Milo—dijo el italiano levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

Aun así luego de un par minutos y lloriqueos incesantes por parte del futuro octavo guardián, los tres pequeños bajaron al pueblo para disfrutar de la dichosa feria.

—x—

Afrodita caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando se tropezaba con la larga túnica que su amigo le había puesto encima y le tocaba retocarse el peinado tipo _genio de la lámpara_ que su amigo le había hecho, de repente unos ruidos entre la maleza le llamaron la atención, era Ángelo y había logrado traer consigo no solo a Milo sino también al pequeño Camus, caminómás rápido rodeando la maleza hasta adentrarse a la pequeña tienda que con Shura había logrado levantar justo a un lado de la verdadera adivina, con una de las peceras que su maestro guardaba en el doceavo templo, algunas velas eincienso del sexto guardián—_tomadas sin permiso_— el lugar se veía realmente mí escuchar los pasos y voces cada vez más cerca el sueco salió a su encuentro.

—_Hola pequeñines_—habló afinando más su voz mientras revoloteaba un abanico sobre su rostro bajo el velo— _¿quieren que les adivines donde escon…?—_la voz de Afro se vio interrumpida por un pisotón de Ángelo— _¿Dónde esconden sus caramelos?—_sonrió dejando escapar una gruesa lagrima de sus celestes ojos—_no me dejaste terminar—_susurró entre dientes.

—Claro, claro… _casi lo hechas a perder—_murmuro el italiano—los pequeños se voltearon a ver un poco temerosos con el ceño fruncido, esa chica les era muy familiar—vamos enanos la hermosa…—tosió—_adivina,_ puede adivinar todo de ustedes—sonrió aún más.

—Eso es imposible…—salió en su defensa el galo que comenzaba a notar algo raro en todo el asunto—Milo…! Milo!—pero Milo lo meditaba un poco o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

—Cam… quiero entrar—sonrió el pequeñín de aun cuatro años tomando la mano de su mejor amigo—quiero ver que tanto adivina de mi…—murmuró a su amigo—jamás adivinará que traigo canicas en vez de caramelos—el francés negó con lentitud la inocencia de su amigo mientras entraban a la tienda.

—x—

Un par de _ohm _parecidos a los de Shaka fueron el comienzo del ritual, luego la pecera se iluminaba gracias a una linterna escondida que Shura encendía y apagaba bajo la mesa, con sus delicadas manos el pequeño sueco acariciaba el cristal—veo…veo…—ambos niños observaban, uno más fascinado que otro—que tú te llamas Camus y eres francés…—dijo Afrodita tras un velo transparente, el galo arqueó ambas cejas—tienes un libro en tu bolsillo… _Ohm_—continuó el sueco cerrando sus ojos—y es de ciencias…—el francesito se volteó hacia su amigo.

— ¿Eso es cierto Cam?—Camus asintió—Increíble…—murmuro el griego aplaudiendo.

—Ahora tu…—lo señaló el sueco mientras con una mano sostenía su frente como observando una visión—veo…veo…

— ¿Qué vez? ¿Qué vez?—pregunto impaciente el escorpión.

—Unas cosas redondas que cuelgan en tus calzoncillos…—Ángelosonrió ante las palabras de su amigo—muéstramelas…

Milo enserio su rostro como ninguno, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Camus se levantó de su asiento para acompañarlo.

— ¿De verdad quiere que se le mas muestre?—preguntó confundido con su nariz ligeramente arrugada.

—Si claro…—dijo Afrodita cruzando sus brazos.

—Pero es que me da pena…

—Que mocoso más… anda muéstramelas ya—hablo exasperado el de la onceaba casa.

—Bien…—contestó el escorpioncito levantando sus hombros, de un rápido movimiento se zafó el cinturón bajándose su pantalón y dejando al aire libre sus partes másíntimas y delicadas, Camus se golpeó con su palma abierta, Afrodita se sonrojo furioso y Ángelo se tuvo que salir para sujetarse su estómago, aunque estaba molesto por no obtener el resultado esperado, la ocurrencia de su joven compañero le había hecho el día.

— ¡Milo!—grito el sueco despojándose de su traje y brindándole una mirada de reproche al griego—por un carajo devuélvela las benditas canicas a Ángelo.

— ¡Afrodita!-chillaron ambos pequeños.

— ¡Jamás! Vámonos de aquí Cam…—corrió el griego junto al francés, ambos ahogando una sonora carcajada—lo siento Ángelo…—se escuchó al perderlos de vista.

Por otro lado estabanShura— que no pudo soportar más la extraordinaria escena— y Ángelo, ambos casi se orinaban, pero un pequeño piquete los hizo levantarse asustados, luego otro y otro más.

—No espera…—balbucearon al unísono el español y el italiano antes de perderse entre la gente.

—"ROSAS PIRAÑAAAA"—gritó el sueco furioso.

Finnnn

Gracias por leer…

Ayer estuve viendo dragón ball jajaja amo a Goku!


	4. Chapter 4

**_La historia de terror…_**

Un domingo a finales de octubre, un fuerte aguacero tenia a los futuros santitos acorralados en el templo de Cáncer, un estruendoso rayo había provocado un apagón y el maestro los había obligado a quedarse ahí junto a los tres más grandes, ya que los aun caballeros dorados regentes trataban de arreglar el problema en el salón principal.

Todos estaban reunidos bajo unas mantas y alrededor de unas velas que Saga había traído para la ocasión, tomaban un delicioso chocolate caliente cortesía de joven maestro de Ángelo y disfrutaban de historias de aventuras que el dorado les narraba.

Pero para el pequeño Mascara Mortal no había peor cosa que escuchar historias repetidas de las cuales ya se sabía el final, así que aprovechando que su maestro de repente fue llamado por Shion, se levantó del suelo y tomó su lugar.

—¿Quieren escuchar una historia de miedo?—preguntó con su inigualable acento.

Los más chicos se voltearon a ver y luego observaron a Saga otorgándole la última palabra.

—¿Es real?—preguntó un asustado escorpión arrimándose más a Camus.

—¿No tiene nada que ver con cabros sirena?—se unió curioso el hindú.

—Hay que cobardes… es solo una historia de terror…—dijo mientras dibujaba en su regordeta cara una cínica sonrisa, el escenario nada alentador de la luz de las velas y los rayos cayendo a los costados del marmolado lugar no ayudaban a la confianza de las mas chicos.

—Ángelo, recuerda que Shion dijo que no asustaras a los máspequeños…—sentenció Saga con una ceja levantada.

—Bien… Entonces no contaré nada—se cruzó de brazos el italiano mientras escuchaba murmurar a sus compañeros, luego esbozó una sonrisa cuando escucho su nombre en una voz casi temblorosa.

—Ángelo, si prometemos que no le diremos nada al maestro Shion…—dijo el carnerito con su sabana sobre su cabeza— ¿nos contarías algo de terror?

—¿Están seguros?—pregunto Aioros cargando a Aioria.

—Vamos… cuenta ya, acá estamos nosotros arquero—sonrió Kanon sentándose entre Milo y Camus.

—Bien…—dijo satisfecho el italiano mientras se acomodaba—esta es la historia del anterior caballero de cáncer...

—Un momento…—dijo Shaka levantando su manita—¿es real?...

— Si Shaka me la contó mi maestro ¿Me van a dejar contar sí o no?

—Ya Shaka, probablemente sea mentira…—replicó el galo tranquilizando al pequeño virgo—continua por favor.

—Bien... era una mañana de julio…

_"__Era una mañana de julio, el patriarca había mandado a llamar al caballero de cáncer, un joven griego de tez bronceada llamado Kryot, las estrellas habían hablado la noche anterior y habían preocupado al lemuriano, una aura maligna se asomaba sobre la casa del cangrejo dorado y no traía buenas noticias._

_Con su caja de Pandora al hombro el joven había partido hacia Italia en busca del pequeño aprendiz, no tardó más de unos días y al regresar cargaba con un menor de no más de cuatro años, el niño tenía sus cabellos azulados y su rostro manchado de suciedad, se aferraba con dureza al hombro del joven caballero sin producir ningún ruido y con su vista fija en el vacío, sin perder el tiempo el chico fue revisado por Shion y los médicos del santuario yal no encontrar nada malo fue asignado directamente a su maestro._

_Los días pasaban, pero el pequeño del cual no se sabía ni el nombre no daba signos de querer hablar, casi no comía y se refugiaba en la oscuridad del templo, Kryot estaba entre desesperado y acongojado, cuando el infante cumpliera los cinco años debían de comenzar el rudo entrenamiento y eso lo mantenía preocupado, esa mañana mientras preparaba el desayuno con la vaga esperanza que el menor compartiera con él en la mesa lo escucho reír, una risa fresca y contagiosa, se acercó sigiloso al cuarto del pequeño y cuando abrió la puerta este estaba ido con una gran sonrisa hacia la pared._

_—__Pequeño…—el niño giró despacio y borró la sonrisa de su rostro—de que ríes…_

_—__Mamma…_

_El joven quedó sin habla por un momento, era su primera palabra, con una voz casi ahogada, como un susurro._

_—__No pequeño… mamá no está aquí—dijo el joven en un perfecto italiano, mientras se agachaba y tomaba al niño con cuidado—vamos ¿quieres comer?_

_El pequeño se zafó de su mano y se refugió de nuevo en la esquina más oscura de su habitación, Kryot suspiró y decidió dejarlo solo, por lo menos había dicho una palabra, eso ya era una buena señal, salió del cuarto y se sentó en la cocina, al instante sintió el cosmos de su compañero de virgo adentrarse en su templo._

_—__Buen día compañero—dijo un joven de piel morena._

_—__Buen día Harlan de Virgo…_

_—__Te veo… preocupadoKryot…_

_—__Un poco, el pequeño no ha querido comer, y si lo hace coloca el plato en el piso como un animal, luego corre a su habitación y no sale en todo el día…_

_— __¿Será alguna secuela? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? …—el joven clavó sus ojos en los de su compañero._

_—__Había una casa en medio de una pradera, cuando llegué solo había silencio y un hedor a mortandad, abrí la puerta y lo primero que me encontré fue un pedazo de carne, que hasta ese momento dudaba de su procedencia, al entrar el estómago casi se me sale por la nariz, el niño estaba en los regazos de su madre…_

_— __¿Pero por qué se te salía en estomago?_

_—__La mujer estaba muerta Harlan… tenía más de quince días de muerta y él estaba en sus regazos, dormido, por el piso había restos de cuerpos, sangre seca, armas de fuego, lo que ese pequeño vivió fue una pesadilla, no comprendo cómo pudo sobrevivir tantos días solo._

_—__Se debió de alimentar con frutas secas que encontró en su casa…_

_—__No lo sé… pero hoy hace un rato lo escuche reír, y cuando lo llegue a ver me preguntó por su madre…_

_— __¿Y qué le dijiste?_

_—__Que su mamá no estaba aquí… ¿Qué más podía decirle?_

_…_

_Esa noche mientras preparaba la cena escuchó unos pasos, y cuando giró hacia su espalda ahí estaba el pequeño, asomando su rostro por el filo de la pared, el caballero se agachó y le ofreció una manzana._

_—__Mamma…—susurro de nuevo._

_—__No pequeño… ya te he dicho que mama no está aquí…_

_El niño tomó la manzana y corrió de nuevo hacia su habitación, kryot solo suspiró, esa noche durmió con la certeza que no dejaría pasar otro día sin obligarlo a hablar, pero no bien había conciliado el sueño cuando escucho de nuevo las risas, no hizo ruido y se escurrió de nuevo hasta la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta una sombra oscura mantenía al niño en el aire._

_—__¿Quién eres?—gritó mientras con la punta de su dedo abría un portal a Yomotsu—alejate del niño… te lo repito._

_—__!Mamma!—grito el pequeño._

_—__Baja al niño… ¡te lo ordeno!—grito de nuevo._

_La sombra desapareció y en su lugar quedo el pequeño solo._

_—__¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?—el pequeño lo observaba de reojo, se soltó con furia y se dirigió a su mesa donde tenía unas crayolas y unos dibujos, al joven no le gustaba irrumpir en su habitación, él quería que el pequeño se sintieracómodo y tratara de comunicarse pos si mismo, pero al revisar los trazos del pequeño se horrorizó cuando vio que eran caras, y no solo eso, sino que en toda la pared habían algunos dibujos de sus compañeros que identificó por su nombre trazado con dificultad en la parte de abajo, lo más sorprendente era que el no sabía sus nombres y aun así… los había escrito bajo los dibujos._

_— __¿Qué significa esto?_

_—__Mascara Mortal…—susurró el pequeño._

_A la mañana siguiente el joven caballero se fue en busca del patriarca para hablar sobre el tema del pequeño, pero no lo quiso dejar solo, Jadar y Jadir los gemelos aprendices del tercer templo lo cuidarían por él, con la única condición de no molestarlo, o intentar hablarle._

_Al gemelo menor, Jadir, le gustaban los niños, así que haciendo caso omiso de dejar solo al chico, se fue en busca del menor, y se encerró en su habitación a jugar con él, por lo menos intentar hablarle._

_—__Oye…¿cómo te llamas?—pero el más chico lo ignoraba—te estoy hablando dime tu nombre pequeño… ¿no hablas griego?—el niño lo observó, dibujo una sonrisa y luego levantó la vista y…"_

—Y ¡ahí estaba Mamma! sobre él con sus garras perforándole el cuello—dijo encendiendo una linterna bajo su barbilla y abriendo uno de sus brazos.

Un grito de terror salió de la boquita de los más chicos, los gemelos y el arquero tragaban grueso.

—Muy buena—sonrió Kanonahora más cerca de Saga—de verdad me asustasteÁngelo…

—A mí también…—dijo Aioros— ¿de dónde sacaste esa historia dices? me parece familiar…—medito el heleno.

— ¿Hubo un Mascara Mortal antes que tú?—interrogó Saga—Ángelo… no creo que…

—Ya se los dije mi maestro me la contó…

—Eso es una vil mentira Ángelo, es solo un cuento de fantasmas combinado con su historia personal—dijo el joven caballero de cáncer mientras encendía la luz y entraba al templo—ya hay luz pequeños… dentro de un rato sus maestros vendrán por ustedes.

—Pero… ¿Verdad que mammano existe Ángelo?—pregunto Mu sujeto de la mano de Shaka.

—No piccolos, es solo un cuento…—respondió a regañadientes luego de ver la mirada fulminante del gemelo mayor.

—Lo vez Shaka… vamos el maestro nos espera—sonrió Mu mientras jalaba a su amigo que veía a Ángelo despedirse con su manita.

Los demás suspiraron aliviados, la tormenta había pasado casi por completo y ahora cada uno se dirigía a su casa.

…

—Hora de dormir Ángelo—dijo su maestro desde la habitación una vez caída la noche—lavate los dientes y acuéstate ya.

—Si maestro… buenas noches—grito el italiano mientras se enjuagaba su boca, guardó su cepillo y se encaminó a su cama, se arropó y antes de cerrar sus ojos escuchó un ruido en su cuarto—buenas noches a ti también…_mamma._

Fiiiiinn

Inspirado en la película Mama…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola... primero que todo siento mucho la demora en todas mis historias... he tenido problemas técnicos que se escapan de mis manos, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, realmente son hermosos y capaces de hacer volar la imaginación, estoy tratando de mejorar y responderlos individualmente, pero en si puedo decir que todos me sacan un par de sonrisas! _**

**_Este fic esta dedicado principalmente a mi M.F.A LIBRA-ARKANA... a quien tengo un milenio esperando por el_**

**_y a Tepucihuatl-Shun por su incondicional amor a cierto Italiano exhibicionista!_**

**_y por supuesto con mucho cariño a Amaranth9,Shakary,Jabed ,Asalea19En Resumen soy un Heroe ,andromedaaiorossayita,Sol naciente que me dejan esos hermosisimos reviews se les quiereeee! _**

espero sea de su agrado!

¿Y quién se robó las galletas?

Ese día todo había salido a la perfección, las clases de Shion habían terminado gracias a una imprevista reunión con los aun caballeros dorados, por lo tanto, sin los tres mayores en las cercanías—_ya que para los gemelos y el arquero los entrenamientos cada vez eran más severos_—Mascara Mortal y sus dos contemporáneos habían trazado durante las aburridas lecciones, un plan para hurtar las preciadas galletas que el anciano patriarca solía darles en la hora de merienda con un delicioso vaso de leche. Así que, luego de unas horas calculando que todos estaban ocupados, el pequeño italiano se encontraba pisando los escalones del doceavo templo esperando al español y en busca de Afrodita, pero justo cuando los tres finalmente llegaban a la explanada bajo la enorme e imponente estatua de la diosa Athena, sus planes se fueron abajo, en las gradas, bajo la inmensa figura de mármol, los más chicos se recuperaban de una aparente carrera, entre risitas inocentes se sacudían sus ropas de entrenamientos llenas de migajas de al parecer galletas y pedacitos de algo que ya de cerca pudo cerciorarse que era vidrio, Ángelo entrecerró sus ojos.

—¡Bambinos!—exclamó y los pequeños dejaron casi de respirar mientras se giraban.

—x—

El cuarto templo estaba silencioso, casi como un cementerio, nadie jamás se imaginaria que en su interior se llevaba a cabo el más grande interrogatorio de toda la historia del santuario.

Ahora, con sus manitas tras la espalda y su barbilla alzada, el pequeño italiano de apenas ocho años caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, frente a él, en fila, las cuatro sillas del comedor y la de su escritorio, y sobre ellas, cinco de los seis más pequeños doraditos se tapaban—_o lo intentaban_—con sus manitas y bracitos, la fuerte luz de la lámpara que Shura y Afrodita sostenían sobre sus rostros.

—A ver—dijo Ángelo de repente y todos los más chicos trataron de buscarlo tras el cegador resplandor—tu… carnero—señaló al pequeño lemuriano quien respingó en su silla al escuchar nombrarlo, solo entrecerró sus ojos cuando la luz dio totalmente sobre su rostro— ¿Qué estabas haciendo el 27 de marzo de 1970?—el pelilila arrugo más su entrecejo—_si se podía_— uniendo casi sus puntos.

—Supongo que ¿nacer? Ange…

—Ha ha ha—mascara negó con su dedito interrumpiendo al pequeño carnero, al mismo tiempo y de repente apartando la luz y acercándose hasta pegar casi su nariz con la del lemuriano—Sherlock Mask para ti piccolo … anda dilo—Mu soltó un suspiro y negó con suavidad rodando sus ojos.

—Nacer… Sherlock Mask…—infló sus cachetes mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Bien bien—comentó el italiano de nuevo retomando la palabra mientras caminaba y garabateaba en una libreta— ¿Saben por qué…?

—Tengo calor…—interrumpió el hiperactivo escorpión mientras balanceaba sus pies con rapidez.

—Estoy aburrido…—se le unió el leoncito alborotando sus cabellos con euforia.

— ¡Gato y Bichejo no les he dado permiso de hablar!—Ángelo los calló anticipándose a la avalancha de quejas, Camus y Mu se retractaron de inmediato, luego con sus puños cerrados en sus costados y sus ojos chispeando reparó en el único que no se había quejado— ¡Shaka!... no es momento de meditar—grito al hindú que mantenía su posición de loto sobre la silla, el pequeño rubio solo abrió uno de sus ojos y soltando un suspiro bajó sus pies descalzos igualando a los demás.

—Bien…—continuó el pequeño cáncer luego de respirar una y otra vez para calmar su rabia—como les iba diciendo…

—Ángelo…—interrumpió el español apagando una lamparita—no deberíamos de…

—Sherlock Mask… mi querido Shura Watson…

—Bien… Sherlock…

—Oh ya basta—interrumpió esta vez el galo con un desespero enmarcado en su rostro—yo ya me voy… andando Milo.

—No señor—los detuvo Afrodita apagando también la lámpara que tenía en sus manos y abriendo sus brazos ante el francés—nadie puede retirarse hasta que encontremos a los culpables—Shura se le unió asintiendo con suavidad pasando el seguro a la puerta de madera.

— ¿Culpables?—murmuro Shaka abriendo de golpe sus ojos.

—Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada—grito Milo milagrosamente aun sentado pero a punto de hacer un fuerte berrinche—yo quiero irme.

Las enormes esmeraldas de Mu comenzaron a cristalizarse junto con las de Aioria y las turquesas del griego, Camus regresó a su silla y suspiró descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos, Shaka cerro sus ojos de nuevo, Shura y Afrodita voltearon a ver a su amigo con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, si no hacían algo los alaridos de los más chicos atraerían a alguna doncella, y quien sabe que castigo les daría Shion si esos enanos los acusaban de secuestro, el italiano suspiró.

—Bien… ya no lloren Bambinos—se apuró—la razón por la que están aquí es porque las galletas de avena con las que nos premia el maestro Shion, desaparecieron…—apretó sus puñitos y los observó de uno a uno con furia—y yo sé que alguno de ustedes se las comió—todos negaron con rapidez y limpiaron sus mejillas de las traicioneras lagrimas que las manchaban.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros?—pregunto el francés de brazos cruzados mientras arqueaba una de sus gruesas cejas— ¿tienes pruebas?—los demás observaban de uno a otro, los tres más grandes se voltearon a ver con complicidad— Pudo ser Kanon…—continuó poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos hacia el italiano—él nos regaló un par de…—sintió las manos de Milo en su brazo—es por nuestro bien Milo…

—Pero Cam…—casi rogó el griego.

—Continua francés…—siseo Ángelo casi a punto de enojarse dándole una mirada furiosa al pequeño griego.

—Como les decía—Camus limpió su garganta y se sentó de nuevo—Kanon nos dio un par de galletas… seguro él las tiene—cerro sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos inflando su pecho.

—Buena historia…—habló el sueco mientras aplaudía—pero iremos a la escena del crimen y probaremos nuestra teoría—sonrió con cinismo—andando…

—x—

Ocho niños se escabulleron hasta el salón patriarcal, luego en silencio y casi de puntas pasaron frente a la sala de reuniones, donde sus maestros y los mayores aun discutían sin señales de querer terminar, por último y finalmente frente a ellos se dibujaron las puertas del despacho de su maestro y escena del crimen, donde ahora había un desastre de vidrio y aun algunas boronas.

Shura y Afrodita se tomaron la tarea de correr cinco pupitres y sentar a los más chicos, de nuevo Ángelo se posiciono frente a ellos esta vez sacando de una mochila un cabello de Mu, varios vidrios, las benditas canicas de Milo, unas semillas de Shaka y un cuaderno de Camus, todo en orden sobre el enorme escritorio del maestro, los más chicos abrieron sus ojos como plato y se observaron con curiosidad.

—Shura…—Ángelo llamo al español y este dio un paso al frente—diles a los enanos cual es nuestra teoría…—este asintió y saco de su bolsillo un largo papel.

—Bien…—el español se limpió la garganta y comenzó su lectura—luego de la última lección de esta mañana…—leyó con su marcado acento—Mu esperó que todos nos fuéramos—el lemuriano frunció su entrecejo y Shaka levantó sus hombros, Shura solo los observó y limpio su pecho para continuar—entonces Shaka… entró por sus semillas que el maestro le había conseguido para el jardín de sus salas gemelas y desconcentró a Mu que pensando que nadie lo vería estaba subido en la silla del maestro tratando de bajar el recipiente de vidrio lleno de galletas… dejando este mechón de camino—tomo los cabellos lilas y los mostro como evidencia.

— ¡Hey!… eso es…—se quejó el lemuriano.

—Silencio…—sentencio Ángelo—puedes continuar—Shura asintió.

—Como les decía…—reanudó el español—Mu estaba sobre la silla y cuando vio a Shaka se resbaló trayéndose el tarro lleno… entonces tuvo que repartirlas entre ellos dos…

— ¿Y cómo explicas lo de las canicas?—cuestionó el galo, siempre en defensa de su mejor amigo.

—No he terminado…—reafirmo el español rodando sus ojos—Milo recordó que el maestro había guardado sus canicas en la gaveta y entonces regresó, cuando vio todo el desastre Mu y Shaka tuvieron que darle galletas…—tomó aire mientras todos los más chicos se observaron de uno a otro—luego Camus volvió por su amigo y también le dieron galletas—el galo entrecerró sus ojos y negó con suavidad—entonces escucharon un ruido en la puerta y Mu los teles transportó hasta la salida del salón patriarcal dejando todo olvidado y tuvieron que correr hasta la explanada… y ahí los encontramos sacudiendo sus ropas y manos del resto de boronas—terminó guardando sus notas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Gracias Shura—sonrió el pequeño italiano.

— ¡Mentira!—resonó el francés poniéndose en pie—eso es una vil mentira Shura…

—Prueba lo contrario Camus ¿Por qué el cabello de Mu? ¿Y esas semillas?—el español se cruzó de brazos y agitó su pie.

—Bien… no se lo del cabello—dijo Camus poniéndose de pie nuevamente—pero mi libro fue confiscado por el maestro y admito que intentaba recobrarlo—se sonrojó de forma adorable—esperé un par de minutos pero antes de ingresar vi a Shura entrar corriendo, así que esperé de nuevo tras los pilares, luego entró Milo y Aioria y como nunca salieron y yo necesitaba mi cuaderno… pues yo entré y me encontré a Shaka, Milo y Aioria rejuntando vidrios y en el suelo estaba Mu casi inconsciente frotando su cabeza… yo les ayudé, porque seguro nos culparían de todo—Camus observó al italiano que observaba a Shura extrañamente nervioso y luego a él—escuchamos unas voces fuera de la puerta y escapamos por una salida que solo Mu conocía… y entonces luego nos encontraron en la explanada…

—Y como explicas las boronas en sus manos y ropas…—cuestiono el español levantando una ceja.

—Elemental mi querido Shura—habló con sarcasmo el galo—nos llenamos por que no había una escoba y si alguien llegaba culparían a Milo y Aioria… entonces recogimos las boronas con las manos.

—Ha… entonces fue Milo… buen intento francés—dijo el pisciano tomando la palabra y acercándose a Shura—primero se quedó escondido para recuperar sus feas canicas, pero cuando vio las galletas cambió de opinión, trato de bajarlas pero el bobo de Mu que había entrado junto a Shaka para que recuperara sus semillas recibió de lleno el recipiente en su cabezota… entonces para cuando _chibi—Ganimedes_…

—Camus—siseó el francés—me llamo Camus…

—Como sea…—hablo el sueco agitando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño—vio el desastre y le ayudo a Milo a recoger las galletas su libro cayó en el suelo… como usa esos pantalones tallados que marcan su anticuada ropa interior…

—Ya basta Afropez…

— ¡Cállate!...—grito el sueco—es la verdad… ¿no usas calzoncillos?... pareciera que usas mantillas—afrodita se cruzó de brazos y el galo bufo molesto con sus mejillas encendidas.

—Ya basta…—hablo el pequeño lemuriano—así no llegaremos a ningún lado… les contare mi versión de la historia… —todos lo observaron atentos.

"El maestro me pidió que recogiera los libros y los subiera al estante con mi telequinesis para que practicara mis técnicas, así que esperé que todos se fueran para recogerlos con tranquilidad, pero escuché un ruido en la puerta así que me escondí tras el escritorio, pensé que era Arles pero cuando me asome vi a Shura sobre la silla del maestro bajando las galletas—el español observo a sus dos amigos quien a su vez le regalaban miradas furiosas, dio un paso hacia atrás negando con suavidad—lo sorprendí y el tarro me cayó en la cabeza y luego en el suelo y se hizo añicos, no recuerdo más que ver a Shaka, Milo, Aioria y Camus ayudando a recoger el desastre pero entonces escuchamos otro ruido y salimos corriendo como dijo Cam…—Mu tomo aire y sonrió triunfante—dejando todas nuestras cosas olvidadas.

—Shura…—la voz de Ángelo acompañada de unos cuantos fuegos fatuos era aterrorizante—me mentiste…

—Nos mentiste…

—No… chicos… ¿Sherlock Mask?

Luego de esa terrible aclaración una avalancha _de si, no, fuiste tú, yo no fui, fueron ellos, tengo hambre, quiero irme, _alerto al anciano maestro que regresaba de la reunión y de paso facilito la huida del pequeño español, dejando a todos enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— la voz del viejo los hizo detener al momento.

—x—

Los jardines tras el coliseo eran hermosos, un pequeño lago se concentraba en medio de un pequeño claro, ahí, descansando de un largo entrenamiento los tres mayores esperaban con ansias su pequeña encomienda, un movimiento de arbustos hizo que los gemelos y el griego voltearan con rapidez.

— ¿Nadie te vio?—Saga se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones.

—No…—sonrió el pequeño con un paquete entre sus manos.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti Shura…—hablo Kanon sacando cuatro refrescos de una bolsa—ven siéntate con nosotros… compartamos el festín.

El español sonrió con una retorcida mueca.

—Tranquilo… Ángelo y Mu se lo merecen… siempre los he visto merodeando las galletas…—dijo Aioros alborotando los cortos cabellos del niño—y Aioria y Milo nos obligan a darles todas las que tenemos…

—Y Afro... por cómplice—sonrió Saga.

—Y el viejo también—hablo Kanon masticando con un visible placer cada bocado—por no darnos más desde que cumplimos diez—Aioros y su hermano asintieron.

—Ven cuéntanos como te fue con la teoría—Shura sonrió masticando las galletas.

Fiiinnnn

gracias por leer... continuaraaaaa


End file.
